


Fanart for super, hero by somehowunbroken

by Actual_Dunwich_Horror



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Dunwich_Horror/pseuds/Actual_Dunwich_Horror
Summary: A few pieces of fanart for the amazing fic, super, hero, by somehowunbroken!(Spoiler warning if you haven't read it yet!)Update: fixed it so you can actually see the images now!





	1. Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [super, hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152261) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 

> I had so much fun doing these drawings!!! Thanks to ki for letting me work with them, and for writing such an incredible fic!
> 
> Spoilers lie ahead, so go read the fic before you check out the art! (Trust me, it's worth it!)


	2. Applesauce Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small comic based on a scene from the fic.


	3. Denverite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who this could possibly be?

Ah yes. A big beautiful blonde... hm...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @trans-parayko or on twitter @GreatSaveGrubi for more hockey stuff!


End file.
